Promesa
by BloodTwins
Summary: Un pasado incambiable y un futuro incierto. Se renuncia muchas cosas por costo de mantener un presente vivo. ¿Sera esto el inicio de una nueva promesa para Subaru a costa de todo su pesar del pasado? SubaruxKamui/Yaoi/AU


**Editado 3/Mayo/2012**

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los siguientes personajes que se verán en este _songfic_. Es un fic yaoi (amor chico x chico). Si no te gusta, te invito a que busques algo de tú agrado. **

_A todos los que día a día aman y permiten una segunda oportunidad y a los que somos privilegiados de su constante afecto y apreciación. ¡Gracias!._

_**Yakusoku  
(Promise)**_

_This violent past and future,  
is the path we walk  
The wind will very soon become a storm,  
and carry the dawn_

Uno tras otro, los recuerdos comenzaban a acomodarse tras de sí en un pasado cada vez más lejano.

Estaba confundido al sentir cómo diversas sensaciones entremezcladas querían desorientar mis acciones. Lo que inició como un pequeño juego se tornó en algo peligroso.

Saqué un cigarro del bolsillo de mi gabardina blanca y, tras encenderlo, lo llevé a mis labios. Desde el principio sabía que era inútil pero seguía haciéndolo. Y más ahora que _él_ desapareció de mí vida. O me negaba en creerlo.

Deslicé mi mano hasta reparar en el ojo del sujeto que marcó mi vida antes que fuera conciente de ello, mi tesoro más preciado.

_**Seishirou-san…**_

Cerré los ojos por un momento, dejándome perder en la calidez que aquella presencia traía consigo. Ahora que estaba libre de las marcas del Sakurazukamori me daba paz por saber que aún le pertenecía por el hecho de portar su ojo. Era frecuente perderme entre los recuerdos. Pensamientos frecuentes que se abrían paso entre mí amargura y desesperación**. **

Si sólo hubiese cedido ante las ilusiones del cerezo…  
Si sólo hubiera muerto entre tus brazos…  
Si tan sólo hubieras cumplido tu promesa.

El susurro de su voz diciendo mi nombre era insoportable. Sin embargo, aquella crueldad me hacía desearle y amarle tanto. La esperanza era lo único que me mantenía en el presente, por más ambigua y engañosa que fuera. Pero mi deseo terminó en el momento que mis manos se llevaron su vida. Las manos que él mismo marcó. Aún sabiendo que fui su presa y soñaba que cumplirías el trato de hacía años. Pese a eso, continuaba aferrándome a él. Ignorando que el sentimiento cambiaría, engañando mi futuro con su falsa promesa, cómo siempre lo hice.

_It was a dream I had abandoned,  
my childhood days  
In my secret hiding place,  
I wrote it and erased it_

Nunca me permití pensar en alguien más que no fuera él. Tenía sellado en lo más profundo de mí ser aquél sentimiento que sólo él hizo nacer en mi. Jurándome a mi mismo no amar a nadie más. Me obsesioné todos estos años tras su búsqueda que jamás me dio oportunidad alguna de buscar otras opciones. El camino que él dejó era él único sendero que había decido seguir. La misma persona que me arrebató a mi hermana y me quitó todo cuanto tenía a mí lado.

_**Hokuto-chan…**_

Recordaba claramente su sonrisa, junto con los días en la que la misma confortaba los pesares de mi trabajo. _Hermana… _Cómo me hacías falta. Fue la única capaz de comprender mis sentimientos incluso en los momentos en que me perdía. El olvidarme de mí mismo… Era algo tan común, que sólo ella era consciente de ello. Sólo ella fue capaz de entregarse a cambio de otra oportunidad para mí. Una decisión que jamás reprocharía, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Una oportunidad…

Ahora que recordaba, ella era quien siempre me reprochaba por no darme oportunidad alguna. Quizá el deseo de mi hermana no era tan superficial como pensé. El mismo deseo que ignoré todo este tiempo, parecía convertirse en una nueva _esperanza_. Una diferente a la que la flor de cerezo pretendió otorgarme.

Parte de la ceniza del cigarro me quemó momentáneamente la mano. Lo retiré de mí boca y me dispuse a tirarlo. Una vez más, me dejé llevar entre mis pensamientos sin darme cuenta del tiempo.

_In tears, I remembered  
the way to see off the crushed stars_

El tiempo ya no importaba, me encontraba solo y sin obligación alguna. Decidí retirarme como dragón del cielo tras haber cumplido mi obligación y haber quedado sin uso alguno para ellos. Para todos, menos a uno.

Por sólo cuestión de segundos, la imagen de Kamui atravesó en mis recuerdos. Últimamente su figura invadía mis pensamientos de manera constante. En definitiva, si había alguien con quien hice mayor trato era con él. Todos estos años no había socializado en lo absoluto, ya que mi único objetivo fue encontrarme con el Sakurazukamori. Parecía que tras su muerte, era cuando empezaba a ver el presente más claro.

Preferiría seguir aferrado al pasado a una vaga e incierta esperanza muerta. Trataba de convencerme que mis constantes recuerdos hacia Kamui sólo era el producto del tiempo que vivimos juntos. Resultado de una extraña empatía hacia él. En cierta forma, fue porque en más de un momento me recordó a mí mismo. El chico de dieciséis años que Seishirou se llevó tras de sí.

_This violent past and future,  
is the path we walk  
Tired of playing the role that is myself,  
I sleep_

Tras entrar a los recuerdos y al corazón de Kamui en aquella ocasión, algo despertó nuevamente. En ese entonces, no me di cuenta que el entender parte de su dolor había alivianado el mío.

Ambos perdimos nuestra mujer más preciada a manos de la persona en que confiábamos ciegamente. Para él fue más cruel ya que lo presenció frente a sus ojos, incapaz de hacer algo. Al menos yo tenía el remordimiento que, tras haber huido de toda realidad, dejé perder algo valioso, dejando que la vida de mí hermana fuera sacrificada a cambio de recuperarme.

Kamui vivía por el bien de su deseo, algo de lo que yo no era capaz. No me interesaba darme créditos pero su sensación de agradecimiento hacia mi, tibió mi alma, a pesar de no quererlo aceptar.

_**Kamui…**_

En cierta forma, el escucharte fue como el reflejo de haberme ayudado a mí mismo. El mismo tipo de alma inocente corrompida por la desdicha y la tragedia que se ocultaba del mundo tras un ambiguo escudo. ¿Era por eso que pensaba en ti?, ¿por la esperanza inconsciente de saber que cada momento que pasaba a tú lado, me recordarías a mi mismo?

Al final, solo seguía justificándome. Sólo quise evitar un segundo destino igual al mío. No había porqué darle más vuelta al asunto. Retomé mi rumbo y seguí caminando por aquélla vereda bajo la luna hacia el encuentro de mi pasado, por el bien de lo que aún quedaba de mí mismo.

_A heart that doesn't recognize that  
the things we throw away each day are reborn  
We continue to call that as ourselves,  
that promise_

La noche era acompañada de una brisa fría que lentamente enfrió mis manos. Las refugié en mis bolsillos y elevé el rostro hacia la copa de los árboles, buscando reconocer entre ellos algo familiar. Todo me parecía indiferente bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Dí unos pasos deseando alejarme de la esencia de los cerezos, cuando ésta embriagó mis sentidos. El aroma donde había iniciado todo. El lugar donde sería marcado por el asesino del que me enamoraría.

Nuestro primer encuentro…

La brisa sopló más fuerte, haciendo que pétalos de cerezo cayeran a mí alrededor, dándome la bienvenida. Del mismo y único árbol que siempre florecía en cualquier época del año.

_**El árbol del Sakurazukamori**_

Sujeté una de las flores que acaba de caer sobre mi gabardina, al momento que el viento cedió, y la llevé sutilmente a mi rostro, impregnándome de su aroma mientras posaba mis labios sobre ella. El aroma de sus flores seguía igual de fresco que siempre.

El lugar donde el viento sopló igualmente hacia años cuando era niño, robándose las palabras de una promesa. Cegando el juramento que jamás llegaría por parte del Sakurazuka, convirtiendo un simple juego y apuesta en una meta fija. Dejé que la brisa se llevara consigo la flor que reposaba en mi mano, llevándosela lejos, al igual que el destino había quitado de mí lo que esa flor simbolizaba.

_In another forked off dead end  
even if we murmur that it's an unchangeable destiny_

El viento continuó soplando, mientras dejaba pasar el tiempo. Los sentimientos sólo parecían ser una maldición frente a mis ojos, entorpeciendo mis decisiones y nublando mi camino. Quería liberarme de ello.

Varias lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Una a otra, las lágrimas se desplazaban entre hasta caer en mis manos. Intenté ahogar un sollozo, al que sólo pude retardar dejándome caer de rodillas.

¿Por qué…?  
¿Por qué había tenido que acabar así?  
¿Por qué… no pudimos estar juntos hasta el final?

El destino que unió nuestros caminos, sólo había jugado con nuestros papeles. Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

Jamás te comprendí. Todas tus palabras ambiguas parecían tener significados diferentes ante mí. Pero aún así, por más que lo intenté y lo deseé, cada vez que pensaba comprenderte, contradecías mis suposiciones.

Lo hacías a propósito, ¿cierto?

Ahora sólo quedaban preguntas, las cuales nunca serían respondidas. El viento sopló, para llevarse las últimas palabras de lo que aún quedaba en mí de aquella promesa.

_Not understanding each other,  
we twist each other's words,_

_The days are just sad_

Al final, las despedidas sólo dejaban un hueco mayor a lo que realmente la felicidad de los encuentros traía. Encuentros y despedidas. Sólo seguía tratándose de ciclos interminables. No habría porqué continuar eternizando lo que tenía que acabar. Palabras que él solía decir tan fácil, aunque se tratara de engaños o mentiras, difícilmente accedería.

_**Te amé…**_

Logré pronunciar aquellas palabras en apenas un susurro. La ironía de la situación sólo resultó como un espejo inverso. Sólo era el reflejo de sus mismas palabras que él me dijo antes de morir aquella noche en el puente Rainbow.

Nuestras vidas siempre manejaron en contraste uno con el otro. Cambiando no solo nuestro destino, sino nuestros sentimientos. Pero ese sentimiento se había ido lejos, junto a la persona que amé una vez. La que alguna vez había permanecido en mi vida, la que nunca había logrado ser mía…

Él no completó su promesa, por lo que ahora me correspondía terminarla a mí. Era algo que me había predestinado el mismo momento que acepté su ojo, en este mismo lugar, hacía meses atrás.

_For the sake of the me  
who was crying that time,  
I still believe that tomorrow is sweet  
like the song at the furthest ends of the earth_

Dejé que las flores de cerezo continuaran cayendo sobre mí. No quedaba más que hacer en aquél lugar. Las preguntas que jamás serían respondidas continuaban haciendo eco en mi interior. El mantenerme quieto, sin hacer nada bajo los pétalos de cerezo, no darían en pie el deseo por el cual "vivía" en este presente.

Desaparecer el recuerdo de Seishirou-san destruyendo mi propia existencia.

Preparé varios de mis pergaminos al momento que recitaba algunos rezos. Lancé cinco de ellos alrededor del árbol**,** formando el sello de la estrella de cinco puntas dentro de un círculo. Pero esta vez, sería diferente.

_**El Pentagrama o Estrella invertida.**_

El Sello de Seishirou-san y el contrario al mío. Recaí una vez más en mi ojo derecho, el ojo del asesino que más de una vez vio convocar aquél pentagrama. Ahora sería testigo, no sólo de un crimen cualquiera, sino de su propia muerte y la mía. Tras decir la última palabra que desencadenaría todo, una línea comenzó a formarse, pasando por cada uno de los pergaminos que había colocado, dejándome en el centro del gran pentagrama que acababa de formarse en el suelo.

El poseer ahora su poder como Sakurazukamori me permitiría convocar el mismo hechizo que él usó. Lentamente, las hojas de cerezo empezaron a cubrir todo el ambiente. Eran los pétalos que aparentaban destruir al propio árbol y lo que alrededor había.

_**Adiós, amado Seishirou-san…**_

Sobre el pentagrama, apareció otro dibujo, siendo el contrario a la primera estrella, aquella que indicaba mi poder de Sumeragi. Ambos sellos se fusionaron, creando el dibujo de una estrella diferente a la original. Como cualquier otra ilusión, las flores de cerezo me rodearon; haciéndome desaparecer entre sus pétalos, dejando sólo un espacio vacío junto al árbol.

El lugar donde fue nuestro primer encuentro se había reducido a la nada, quedando en el olvido. Concluyendo lo que aquella vez había iniciado.

_The wind will very soon become a storm,  
and the future will pour down  
Endlessly, today is also  
a fallen distant promise_

Los pétalos se volvían más densos, implicando que el hechizo estaba por concluir. Una vez desaparecida mi figura, las marcas del Sakurazukamori, finalmente se borrarían, costándome todo mi poder de onmyouji. Una vida discontinuada por la obsesión. Un alma sacrificada por la corrupción de un corazón ambiguo. No sería ni Sakurazukamori ni Sumeragi. Me quedé sin nombre y sin poder alguno.

En aquél momento, su figura resaltó entre la llovizna de pétalos, entrecruzando nuestras miradas brevemente. Sus ojos amatistas me miraban desconcertados, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. No había notado la presencia de Kamui.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Noté cómo Kamui corría hacía mí y- pese a que debía detenerlo- algo en mi interior me lo impidió, dejando mi cuerpo inmóvil.

Los pétalos taparon mi visión, desapareciendo el dibujo de Kamui de mis ojos. Y, como si los pétalos hubieran borrado su figura de la faz de la tierra, un intenso sentimiento de pánico y desesperación se apoderó de mí, rompiendo mi frigidez en la que me había sumido. Grité su nombre y empecé a moverme entre los pétalos que chocaban constantemente como si fuera una tormenta.

_**En busca de una nueva oportunidad**_

Lo que menos deseaba era perderlo, dejarlo atrás, como lo hice aquella vez en partí de su vida.

Kamui…

Que equivocado estuve todo este tiempo. Uno a otro, los recuerdos que evocaban tu presencia, me hacían ver lo erróneo de mis pensamientos. Y es que nunca me fer lo que era ser amado de verdad; lo que me hacía enojarme más conmigo mismo.

Una vez más, te encontrabas demostrándomelo. Frente a mí…

Perder esta nueva oportunidad tenía era algo de lo que no podía darme lujo. Quería verte, deseaba encarar mi mayor temor frente a esos ojos que tantas veces había ignorado, incluso herido. Siempre que ibas en contra de mis propios deseos, pensando en que me herías, el dolor terminaba siendo tuyo. La injusticia que te había proferido lentamente me consumía. La respuesta que siempre esperaste de mí y que nunca había llegado. Ahora parecía renacer en mí.

_This violent past and future,  
is the path we walk  
In order to smile just once,  
I overcome the storm_

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, desapareciendo incertidumbre alguna. Fue entonces cuando apenas logré mencionar su nombre, su cuerpo empujó al mío, aferrándome a sus brazos en un intento desesperado por sacarme de aquél lugar. Solo fue necesario de un segundo para comprender lo que tardó una eternidad.

Inclusive aunque no entendiera del todo, un hecho tan simple, que era el no estar solo. Ya no más…

Rodeé con mis brazos su cuerpo, haciéndolo más cercano al mío, amortiguando el impacto. Sentí cómo lentamente una escena de segundos pasaba ante mí. Cambiando ideales que jamás pensé siquiera en reconocer como propios.

Ambos caímos al césped y rodamos ligeramente por una pequeña vertiente hasta caer en algo líquido. El agua del estanque lentamente cubrió nuestros cuerpos, sumergiéndonos, no sólo en la profundidad de la oscuridad, sino en la de nuestro ser.

Contuve mi respiración, procurando que mi cuerpo no sofocara al de Kamui e impidiera dar la primera bocanada de aire. Apenas Kamui salió a superficie, empezó a evocar mi nombre con aquellos ojos dilatados que miré en más de una ocasión.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban desde su cabellera negra hasta caer sobre mi cuerpo. Mis brazos aún lo rodeaban haciendo de nuestro contacto más cálido pese al agua fría. Un sentimiento invadió mi cuerpo al momento que mi mente era cautivada por aquellos ojos. Mencionó mi nombre. Su voz tan apacible, borró tormenta alguna. Dirigí una de mis manos hacia su rostro, tratándole de calmar. Su semblante denotaba lo obvio. Culpándose de actuar de forma egoísta, salvándome de mí mismo, de mis acciones; tal como lo hizo aquella ocasión en el puente Rainbow. Cambiando el rumbo de mí destino. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Deslicé mi mano desde su mejilla hasta colocarla detrás de su cuello, haciendo su rostro más cercano al mío. Nuestros labios entraron en contacto, aún húmedos por el agua, dando un sabor dulce y embriagador.

Su cuerpo reaccionó, poniéndose rígido. No me extrañaba que le resultara inesperado y comprometedor pero él apenas había opuesto resistencia. Deseaba embriagarme más de su esencia. Una sed que jamás había experimenté.

_When the world with no promises  
calls us someday  
I just want to be able to hear  
the song at the furthest ends of the earth,  
sweetly in the distance_

El agua hacía de nuestros cuerpos más pesados, haciendo que el de Kamui se apoyara en el mío, viéndose obligado a sujetarme con más fuerza. Separé nuestros labios lentamente, notando cómo sus ojos amatistas relucían entre el rubor de sus mejillas. Dirigí mis labios hacia uno de sus oídos al momento que con una de mis manos sostenía su cuello dulcemente.

_**Gracias…**_

Apenas logré pronunciar palabra alguna, un leve quejido salió de los labios de aquél que irrumpió mi vida y mis decisiones. Me aferre más a su cuerpo, empujándole levemente, y con mis manos sujeté las suyas. Sus ojos se dilataron nuevamente, sólo para mí.

El estanque era poco profundo y la orilla no muy lejana. Era momento de convencerme a mí mismo que realmente deseaba ese ser. Y tal vez, corromperlo sólo para mí, así como él hizo lo conmigo, sólo por esta vez.

Logré colocar su cuerpo, poco a poco, ligeramente debajo del mío. Miré sus ojos, y en ese preciso momento supe que ya eran míos. No desperdiciaría este momento. Ni este ni lo que me quedaba aún por vivir.

Ya no más…

Así, los recuerdos que lentamente hacían parte de un pasado ya distante, eran sustituidos, uno a uno, por los recuerdos de un nuevo presente. El comienzo, y el primer beso que desencadenaría todo. La caricia que me mantendría con vida. Y aunque la muerte aguardara; si el momento de reencontrarme con el pasado fuera a llegar, el volverme a encontrar con aquella persona que robó de mi vida… poseía la seguridad para poderla encarar.

Pero fuese cual fuera el resultado, ahora me encontraba aquí con vida. Me prometí vivir, aunque fuera fingiendo, por el bien de alguien más. Lentamente, confiando en que no me mentiría y se convertirían en una realidad. Sintiendo lo que era ser amado de verdad. Creyendo en la oportunidad de ser feliz.

En la promesa de un nuevo comienzo…

…Es lo que finalmente deseaba creer.

_On the path that the wind makes…_

**Notas BloodTwins:**

**Subaru: **¡Buaa! Al fin logré terminar mi primer songfic! x3! Qué felicidad! ;_; Tras meses de trabajo pero creo que finalmente ha valido la pena! n/n Disculpen la demora y por no haber actualizado nada el mes pasado, (febrero, mes del amor y la amistad..er… ustedes sabrán, estuvimos muy ocupados er, "haciendo mucho amor" para ustedes u/ú, ¿verdad Kamui?), he aquí la razón del porque y confío en que este humilde songfic les gustara ;) ¡seguiremos echándole ganas! Y por ultimo, quisiera darle un gran agradecimiento a Kamui por ayudarme bastante con este songfic!. Arigato Onee-san!

**Kamui**: Cómo le mencioné antes a Subarini en persona, mis felicitaciones (dos pulgares hacia arriba) Tan sólo conozco una parte del gran esfuerzo que empleaste en tú primer songfic. Hubo muchos momentos en que parecías no poder terminarlo, pero ahora que leo el trabajo completo, uno esta muy orgulloso de usted :'D Agradezco a Subarini por dejarme editar su songfic.


End file.
